


Re:Disney

by Luffndstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Deadcanons, Re:Kindle, Rekindle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffndstuff/pseuds/Luffndstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a purposefully awful parody AU thing of my friend's fanfic, Re:Kindle. It's awesome. Go read it. My friend's fanfic, I mean. Read that. It's called Re:Kindle. Written by Deadcanons. This is a gift thing to her, actually. But yeah... Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re:Disney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadcanons/gifts).



     "Here we are at Sea World, Flynt-kun," a familiar voice said behind me

     I turned; surprised to see my best friend (?) so close behind me, I jumped about a foot back, bumping into some random passerby.  "Shit, Max! I've asked you before to not scare me like that..."

     He blinked a few times before answering. "Sorry... I keep forgetting." He mumbled that last bit

     "It's fine," I told him in an attempt to lift his spirits. I moved slightly out of a running child's path and continued, "Anyway, you know that this is  _Disney_ World and not Sea World, right?"

     "It's Disney  _Land_ actually," he replied

     If he knew, why did he say Sea World? Whatever. There's no telling this guy's logic sometimes, but he's fun to be around, so I guess that's what really matters. 

     We made our way through the park, looking for where we were supposed to meet our other friends. Eventually, I stopped to look at a map. Max pulled out his phone.  _Good idea_ , I thought. He could let the other's know not to leave and go to the hotel without us.

     "Okay..." I said to myself. "We're over here in Fantasyland, it says." I turned to Max and said, "It's basically a straight shot to the entrance! We'll be a bit late because it's so crowded, but they should still be there."

     "That's nice and all, but no one else is answering their phones. They went straight to voicemail."

     I tried not to panic. I tried to silence the haunting cackle from my past.

     "Okay," I said, my voice panicky. "We need to get to the entrance so we ca--" My phone rang.

     "Flynt? Flynt, can you hear me?" I let out a sigh at the sound of Haley's voice.

     "Yeah! Yes, I hear you. Where are you guys?"

     "Who is it?" Max asked. I mouthed Haley in response and barely caught what she was saying.

     "Everyone else's phone's are dead, so we went to some shitty pay phones outside the park. We'll wait there for you two since we can't go back in."

     "Alright, we'll meet you all soon." I ended the call and turned to Max, "The're all fine," I told him and watched the worry leave his face. He was probably concerned about Olivia. "We're going to meet them outside of the park. Their phones died so they left to find a payphone."

     He wasn't about to waste any time. I had to increase my pace to keep up with him, which is weird since he was shorter than me. We reached the main area of the park in no time. Looks like our vacation was a total success. I turned before leaving the park and Max caught my eye. I turned to look at him.

     "You ready for day two?" He asked with a sly grin.

     "Hell yeah, man. Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, obviously this is awful, but maybe I'll add installments. I dunno. You frickers tell me. Should we go for Despair or Fun/Hope for any subsequesnt chapters?


End file.
